creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
HEATHER'S HOME
Welcome to EDITION 63 OF CREEPS CASTLE, BOILS AND GHOULS! I, your NAUSEATING-NARRATOR, CREEPS, have yet more TALES OF TERROR here in my CASTLE for you. FEAR GOING FOR A WALK IN THE WOODS to meet a missing girl at her unknown house. I call it... There was a teenage boy who went into the woods from a Chevy on the side of a road up, in New Hampshire, back in July of 1962. He whistled Jimmy Crack Corn and traveled downhill deeper into the forest. The sounds of birds chirping and fluttering were heard and squirrels climbed up trees. The teenager drank a can of water and soon stopped walking, making camp. He then sat down on a stump and checked his watch. It read: "4:00 p.m." and he said out loud: "Heather, I know you're out here somewhere Sister!". He climbed into his tent and got David Copperfield By Charles Dickens out of one of his bags and started reading it. When the sun was setting, the teen heard a teenage girl laughing outside. He stopped reading the book and crawled out of the tent. "HEATHER? IT'S ME, ANDREW. YOUR BROTHER!" he screamed. The laughter of the teenage girl was somewhere around Andrew's campsite. The woods were shadowy now and as Andrew listened, his sister's laughter got further away. He grabbed a flashlight, turned it on and hiked off in the direction of Heather's laughter. "Heather where are you?" Andrew called out, as her laughter faded-out then. He then heard someone getting into his tent and hurried back. Seeing the tent zipped up, Andrew also saw a light inside it, with the silhouette of a girl with long hair sitting in there. "Hello, Andrew, I'm a hermit within these woods now. Dad chased me here and I hid within the structure of an old, old house" the silhouette of the girl inside of the tent explained to Andrew. "Hello Heather. Yes, Dad would get drunk, and then he ran away from Mom and I. We never saw him or you since that night two years ago" he spoke back to her. The light in Andrew's tent went out and as Heather exited the tent, her brother's flashlight also went out then. He heard her run off. When he got into the tent, his flashlight flickered back on. There was a lantern by his David Copperfield novel. Andrew zipped up the tent, ate some s'mores and fell asleep then. At one point during the night, he woke and heard his sister singing Mary Had A Little Lamb. Andrew got his flashlight and headed off. "Heather where are you at?" he called out within the darkness. He soon made it to a structure of an old home and pushed through the crack passed the front door. "Come on Sister" Andrew called, shining his flashlight along the fireplace. Heather stood there by the fireplace in a white nightgown, with her straight, long black hair. Her skin was pale-white, her eyes were missing and she stared at Andrew with black eye-sockets. Her fingernails were extremely long and black, and she approached her brother. "Hi Andrew. Welcome to my home. Dad found me and killed me in here that night. But before he left, my zombie reeked vengeance on him!" Heather described to him. The zombie of Heather pointed to a corner of the room, and Andrew shined his flashlight on it. There was a skeleton of a man seated in a rocking-chair facing the corner. In its boney-hand was a bottle of Bourbon. "It's Dad!" Andrew gasped in fear. Heather's zombie laughed eerily as she walked over to their father's skeleton in her pale dead bare feet. Andrew ran out of Heather's home gasping in fright. So Andrew got to visit his Sister's HAUNTED HOME SWEET HAUNTED HOME eh, Kiddies? Heather showed him a BONE-US DE-GORE-RATION in the corner hee-hee! She can have SKELETONS OF FUN in that room aha-ha-ha-ha-ha. As for her Brother, he will not be going back into the FEAREST anytime soon heh-heh-heh-heh!